Jade Princess
by Anomy Litera
Summary: Being Rewritten. Kagome, a former princess, has miraculously escaped a prison. Inuyasha, to fufill an old debt, gets tasked with protecting her. What will happen? No idea, you gotta read.R&R PLZ!
1. 0 Twist of Fate

EvilMonkey: I'm alive. I'm currently living in the states and am plagued with four advanced courses and settling into my new home. I've kicked up my own xanga now, under the name of EvilMonkeyINC. Neko and Moogle have both made appearances there too. After many months of reading and re-reading the current chapters of Jade Princess, I've admitted that the whole thing has flat-lined.

I needed inspiration.

And I've just got finished with my seventh screening of 'V for Vendetta.'

Now I set on the task of re-starting the story still known as JADE PRINCESS.

EvilGazzelle: Been a while? Yes, we all had a lot on our own plates. As EvilMonkey scribbles in her notebook (I know she is even though I'm 2000 miles away) I guess I'll say a few words.

Some changes have been made. Kikimo has a new name. The hyperactive girl is now known as Mika. I don't know. EvilMonkey needed a birthday present. Mariette still retains her name, though their appearances may be changed.

I hope EvilMonkey will stop watching 'V for Vendetta.' It's getting to her.

EvilMonkey: Now that everyone who was present (namely me and EvilGazzelle) has had their words, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

((Which is owned by Evil Monkey INC. Inuyasha, however, is owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sama.))

**:Chapter 0- Twist of Fate:**

That was how it was. Drawn by the white-hot promises –lies- they told her, she was caught.

Like a bird in a cage.

* * *

Kaede of the White Palace was no fool. She knew exactly where the girl was, but she did nothing. She knew better than to mess with fate. 

Anyway, cheating when you've been dealt a good hand is pointless.

* * *

Falling onto the ground –the cold, unforgiving, concrete floor- she stifled the urge to cry out. Today –or tonight, maybe- they had stripped her bare and tied her hands to a line through the ceiling. Then they sprayed her with scalding water, freezing water, and then more scalding water for what seemed like hours upon end. She knew now that screaming would've made things worse. 

As she watched the new ones arrive through the hole in her wall, watching their tearstained faces being beat into submission, she wanted to hold them, to stroke their hair, to tell them it was okay. It didn't matter if it was a grown woman or a small boy. She just wanted human contact.

But she was different. She, being what she was, was 'special.' If they had seen her, she would be an object of fear and the catalyst for the loss of what little hope there was.

She destroyed everything she touched.

As she curled into a small ball for protection –from what she could not answer- a silent, lone tear fell onto the unforgiving floor.

_She stumbled down the empty halls, running a hand over the burnt walls, picking up pieces of broken artwork and expensive pieces of pottery. She came across the room that was stained with the stench of death. She couldn't bear to go in there and look at them. Their memories where even too much for her; much less the sight of them. She felt as if they were always there, watching her back, hiding from her._

_And then the door creaked open. A small, scarred hand slowly latched onto the doorframe, pearly white skin stained by blood._

It was her own hand that stopped her from screaming. A reaction that was burned into her mind, into her soul. Something that she would do every time that she found herself in the trashed hallways, something that she would never forget, even if every piece of them was taken away from her.

Her prison's door creaked open, and she couldn't stop herself from inhaling sharply. Her own dream flashed through her panicking mind, and for a second she thought that her twisted, vehement emotions would break free from their own prisons deep within her mind.

No one entered her room. The door, as if ghostly hands were pulling at it, slowly slid open fully. As the shaking teenager stood, she felt a rush of cool air wash over her. Her limbs were all frail and weak, and she walked as if she stood on the edge of a knife. And yet she somehow made it to the exit without any problems.

Her head held up high, Kagome Higurashi stumbled into the darkness, with nothing but a tattered, oversized shirt and a new flicker of hope.

* * *

And so it begins! Review please!!! We'll have more as soon as possible! ((We think...)) 

...we hope...

don't keep reading!!! We'll replace the next chapters ASAP!


	2. 1 Thank You

**:Chapter 1 – Thank You:**

Inuyasha was pissed. That was the gist of it. The whole incident with the Old Hag had left him fuming. What gave her the rights to push him around? Just because he did a bunch of stupid things-

The hanyou cursed himself silently. He did not want to bring that up. The memories still tore him up inside. The White Palace, which was still standing, despite some different beliefs, had become his own sanctuary. Anything of value had long since been cleared out, but the fact that such a broken-down place still retained it's former shape was something he took comfort in. The palace, like himself, had been beaten, trashed, left for dead, and it was still standing.

Dare he hope? Just a little bit?

Entering the twisted gates, he stopped and stared at the two graves that he had made when he first claimed the threshold as his own. Small piles of stones, all black, sat at the head of each mound. He had found their bodies lying outside, left to be devoured by wild animals. Judging from their badly decayed flesh, they had been out for a while, and even the animals had refused to touch them.

But who –or what- moved the bodies from their falling spot to the outside had left him stumped. Maybe it was someone who still held the former ruler and family in favor.

And that was another thing that puzzled him. Of the ruling family of three, he had only found two of the bodies. The missing one was that of the princess', who was reported as dead by the new government. Inuyasha had searched the palace and surrounding areas more times than he could count and never found a trace of her. There wasn't even the scent of her being dead. He had only seen her once, when her family made an appearance after the birth of her baby brother. As a younger child, he had been under the employment of a small-time thief, and had been in the crowd snatching wallets.

She stood there by her mother, her smile like a beacon he couldn't take his eyes off of. They were about the same age (to humans anyway) and he remembered how he had to take his mind off of his job to pick her scent out of the immense crowd. He didn't know it had happened, but he had found it and he knew it was hers. As a child, he couldn't help but hope.

Maybe I'll get to meet her. He had thought to himself.

Just maybe.

* * *

Kagome's body collapsed. She was tired and her body was screaming at her to lay down and close her eyes. But she couldn't. She had to get far away, and go back home. 

Oh God. Home.

She covered her mouth and bit her lip. Her eyes stung. What was left? Was her home even there? Dad? Souta? Where were they? How much had things changed? Was everyone okay? Names and voices raced through her head, and her world began to spin.

Dad. Souta. Sango. Rin. Kirara. Kaede. Were they even alive?

For the first time in a long time, white-hot tears fell down her swollen, dirty cheeks.

Kagome opened her eyes to the clearing she had collapsed in. She was hungry, cold, and ached all over, but she was alive.

And she was free.

But she couldn't smile. She had to get home and see if they were all okay. Standing, the teenager brushed away the dirt and leaves that clung to her. And then she started walking. Positive. She must be positive.

The forest itself was mystifying. Most of leaves were burgundy, orange, and yellow. Everything smelt like fall, and a small mist still hung around the bases of the towering trees, like a child who didn't want to leave for the first day of school. A breeze began to play with her hair, and her dirty orange shirt that came down to her knees began to billow around her quietly. Despite the extra chill it added, Kagome had missed the feeling of the wind moving all around her.

Slowly the corner of her lips began to curl up. How could she not smile? It was so beautiful outside, but then again, the fact that she was outside made it even more wonderful. She had been inside for so long, and she had missed the way light filtered through the trees in the morning. She had missed the bird's calling, and she had missed seeing the sun.

Long after the sun had risen, Kagome came across a stream. She cupped her hands in the cool, rushing water and took a timid sip. It cooled her burning throat. It had been so long since she had any sort of freedom. As she slipped her red feet into the water, she wondered how she was going to head home.

A startled giggle burst through her lips. She didn't even know where she was. Or what day it was, for that matter. She shook her head at her predicament and rubbed her feet.

"First," She said, to no one in particular, "I need shoes."

* * *

(EM/N: WOOT! First dialogue!) 

Inuyasha found himself back at the village. The Old Hag had sent a carrier pigeon to the palace, message-less.

Which meant that he had to go see the Old Hag himself.

Which only served to piss him off.

He adjusted his haori and growled to himself. The Old Hag had a way of doing that, and every time she acted innocent and like she was just an old woman who had done nothing irritating.

Yeah right.

"Inuyasha?" The old crone appeared at the doorway of one of the village's homes, "That be ye?"

"No, it be a koala bear." He grumbled sarcastically.

Her one eye settled on him, "Never to early to crack jokes, is it?" When he didn't reply she continued, "Well, come, let us talk at my home."

It took no less than five minutes for her to explain to the hanyou what she wanted. And it took a fraction of a second for him to get very irritated with the old woman. The birds were startled from their perches in the trees not too long after.

"YOU WANT ME TO BABYSIT?!"

The old woman merely sipped her tea and told Inuyasha, in a very calm voice, that he should strive to be a more serene person.

"I SHOULD SHISH-KABAB YOU!!!"

"Are ye not comfortable being appointed as a guardian?"

He sat down once more, claws digging into the wooden floor, "That's just a fancy way of saying you want me to babysit someone."

"Trust me, child, ye will have yer hands full."

"You mean he's a pain in the ass?"

The old woman sat down her cup of tea, "Inuyasha…" The seriousness of her voice caught him off-guard, and he actually felt like she was going to say something important, "When did I ever say it was a man? I want ye to watch over a young friend of mine. She's going to cross yer path soon."

Inuyasha said nothing, but his pout was hard to ignore.

"It will be the last I ask of ye, and I swear I shall free you from your debt."

His white ears twitched, and he gave her a look of total distrust.

"I have no other word to give ye but my own."

"Feh. If you go back on your word, I'm going to tear you apart myself."

He received a crinkly smile, "Go home now, Inuyasha. Have a nice day."

* * *

She had found it. Kagome didn't know how, but somehow, her bloody feet had carried her to what she called home. The backyards where in tumult, trees, flowers, and bushes uprooted everywhere. Weaving around the wreckage, she entered through one of the back doors. 

And for some reason she knew the White Palace was totally empty, even so, she called out, "Hello?"

It was like a dream. Everything that was left was smashed and broken into pieces. There were no signs of life anywhere. Panicking, Kagome ran to her brother's room, and then to her father's room. Neither of them where there.

"SOUTA? DAD? SANGO? KIRARA? RIN?" She screamed, "SOUTA!" The tears started again, and she ran to her own room for comfort. The door was unlocked and her room, it seemed, was completely untouched.

She collapsed on the bed. She was hurt and she was tired. Her feet were on fire. Her own blood began to seep into the dark sheets. She was alone.

Not again.

"Souta?" She whispered, her lips quavering. Her eyes where struggling in vain to go to sleep, "Souta, I'm so sorry…" Darkness overtook her, and she fell into a whirling pool of dreams filled with fear, despair, and loneliness.

* * *

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his morbid and depressing thoughts that he noticed the sleeping girl upon entrance of the princess' room. He surprise was even more so when he realized that the girl was the missing princess herself. 

She was curled up in a hideous orange t-shirt on the dark blue sheets. Her hair was matted, tangled, and even had a few leaves and pine needles. She had half-buried her blotchy, tear-stained cheeks into the soft comforter. Inuyasha moved to get a better look at her. His bare foot stepped in something.

It was wet, sticky, and squishy.

He looked down and found small footprints of blood leading to the bed. They all belonged to the girl, who's feet were horribly torn.

A floorboard creaked, and she bolted to an upright position, hand going up to cover her mouth. She turned her wide, fearful gaze to him. Her body was shaking badly.

She lowered her trembling hands and spoke to him, "H-hello." For a second, she felt like he wasn't going to answer her. No, she knew he wasn't going to answer her. She was different.

"Hey."

That's all he said. A three-letter word, so casual, so common. So powerful. It had been so long since someone who wasn't hurting her addressed her. It was amazing, it was beautiful, and it was scary. It made her happy. A trembling smile slowly crept onto her face. Tears dripped from her eyes and onto her dirty attire.

It felt so good to hear someone talk to her.

For what seemed to be the longest time, he watched her sit and smile at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"Uh…" Inuyasha was beginning to feel strange, "So you're…"

She seemed to jump out of her trance and, for a second, seemed to be debating how to introduce herself, "Kagome." She was still shaking, "You?"

"Inuyasha." After another painfully long moment, "Aren't you the-,"

"No." She spoke louder, wincing as her voice cracked, "Not anymore." Why wouldn't she stop crying? "I-I'm sorry… What are you doing here?"

"He lives here, don't ye, Inuyasha?" An old, withered voice interrupted before the hanyou could say anything.

"Old Hag…" He growled.

"K-" She swallowed and moved to get up, "Kaede?"

"Please-," The old woman slipped pass the steaming hanyou, "Don't get up." The wrinkled lady hugged the girl.

"K-Kaede…" She hugged the old woman tightly and cried harder.

"It's okay, child. It's okay."

Inuyasha watched the teenager cry silently for a really long time. He frowned. What happened to that shining smile that he had seen years ago? What had happened? What would make her so afraid?

What on earth would break her like that?

* * *

At the village, Kaede explained to Kagome what had happened the past six months as the old woman bandaged the girl's bloody feet. Kagome barely made any noise, listening quietly. When she was finished, the ex-princess leaned against the rickety wall and kept her silence for a very long time. Inuyasha watched them both from the opposite corner of the room. 

Kaede put a kettle on the small fire she had built, "Kagome, there's clothes in the other room, would you like to go change?" She stood without a word and walked into next room. After a few seconds, Kaede said, "Inuyasha, would you get me some more firewood?" The hanyou grumbled something under his breath and stalked out of the house. Outside, he grabbed an armful of chopped wood and stopped.

Kagome was standing next to the other door. She had changed into a traditional miko outfit, akin to Kaede's. Her hair was still leafy and tousled, and she was staring at the moon with a dreamy frown.

"Thank you." She said, still looking at the moon. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her funny. She didn't acknowledge him, so he walked back into the house. Dumping his load next to the fire, he laid on the ground facing the wall, propping his head up with his left hand.

A quiet patter of feet signaled Kagome's return. Kaede was bustling around, brewing tea, chopping some vegetable or another, and finding bowls. Kagome had sat on the other side of the room.

"Kagome? I need to ask a question."

"First tell me about Souta and my father." The old woman busied herself with stirring her stew and pouring three cups of tea. "Kaede, please tell me." Still no answer. Kagome fidgeted and asked again, "Where is Souta?"

"They're dead." Inuyasha spoke quietly, but what he said was too loud to his ears. He half-twisted to see her reaction. She was calm and she was quiet.

"Inuyasha." Kaede growled.

"It's all right, Kaede, I just wanted to hear it." She moved closer to the fire, "Thank you, Inuyasha." She smiled at him wearily.

He raised an eyebrow. When was the last time a girl had thanked him?

Come to think of it, when was the last time _anyone_ had thanked him?

* * *

Yayness! I finished it! Evil Monkey here, slowly pulling our happy story back together. Yay! They meet! I know Evil Gazelle will curse me for not adding more fluff, but that's not my thing. I haven't heard from Evil Neko lately, and I get to see Evil Moogle on Friday!!! I added more to the chapter without thinking haha... I'll write a new chapter now... 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

New characters next chappie... hint hint


	3. 2 Mariette and Mika

**:Chapter 2 – Mariette and Mika:**

**Later That Night…**

She had allowed it. Why not? It was a part of the road. But she felt like she was twisting the road, meddling in other's lives. It didn't feel wrong, in fact, she was doing a bunch of people favors. She stirred the empty cup on the table and opened her eyes slowly. The tea dregs swirled around and came to rest. Looking at them, she realized there was a shape she didn't recognize. Pulling her pocketbook out from under her table, she flipped through the pages, frantically searching for the shape.

She stopped on the last page. Trembling, she stumbled outside. Her shaky hands cast herbs over a dying fire.

"What's wrong?"

"It's going to happen."

"We're on our way."

**Early Morning…**

Inuyasha was more surprised than he was angry to realize that Kagome had wanted to go back to the broken-down palace. She followed him back on her own, still limping, and it had made him wonder what she had been through. Her scent was a beautiful one, hidden under many different ones, and it was like working a numerous amount of difficult jigsaw puzzles at once.

First and foremost, there was remorse and fear. And tears. Bitter ones, the kind that you'd see and they would make your heart ache. Then there was the leering stench of blood, even though her blood smelled thin and –in a strange way- sick. Then there was a strong smell of forests and the cold smell of mountain springs. Under the earthy smells were the fading smells of concrete, dried blood, and the thicker, inlaid scent of fear.

And then there was the smell of sickrooms, of death and of healing. The actual scent, the foundation, was calming. It was like smelling a delicate blend of herbs and feelings; caring, cool as jade, and understanding, sweet as roses.

Entering her room, he watched her sleep for a little while. Her lower lip curled under her upper lip in fear, and she seemed angry. Her pale, thin face screwed up in a mixture of fear and detest. He crossed his arms and shoved his hands in his sleeves. He frowned and slid to the floor. What a puzzle this girl was.

"_Give it up. You'll die if you don't."_

_She looked at her captor through her dirty bangs and spat at him, "I'll live longer if I don't." _

_He didn't find this amusing and he made it clear. His steel-toed boots were going to leave painful bruises if they didn't break any bones. After long, painful minutes, she finally cried out and he smiled._

_His lips moved, but she didn't hear a word. She slumped against the wall, and felt him walk away. Other shadows moved in on her, and her fear began to build up. Dripping hands covered her mouth when she tried to scream._

The hands that muffled her scream were her own, sweaty hands. She was in her room again, she was safe, she was safe, she was safe. Taking a quick look around, she found a hanyou looking at her strangely. She felt her eyes widen and she brushed away tears.

"Kaede still wants to talk to you." He said, turning his head toward the window.

She was still wiping streaming eyes, "I know." She winced at her voice, hearing it crack with her own over-sensitive ears. Silence stretched between them

"Are you coming or not?"

Surprised, her eye swiveled to meet his irritated, golden ones. Her first impression: impatient, easily riled, blunt.

Remembering the pervious night, she added a mental note to herself. Very blunt. She nodded and moved to get off of the bed. Her feet were still sore, but she stood up on her own anyway. She pulled on the small black coat that Kaede gave her. She felt dirty and sick. She needed a bath.

Limping, she began to follow the hanyou down the wrecked halls. She didn't complain. She was going to be strong, being weak was what made her loose two of the most precious things in her life. She bit her lip at the second memory of the last night.

Inuyasha had been surprised that she had asked him if he minded her tagging along back to the White Palace. Hell, both Kaede and the hanyou were surprised; there was no lying about that. She was about to get ready to beg when the gruff teenager nodded and started walking away. She had given Kaede a quick hug and followed him.

He had led her back to the White Palace. Home. It didn't seem like it much now. They had entered through the front, passing two graves. She had stopped in her tracks and blinked at them uncertainly. She had knelt next to the little piles of stones, grave markers, she assumed. She had heard footsteps in the grass behind her. She didn't want to turn around, but she did.

Gold met brown and the moment suspended itself. For a second she had seen something almost sympathetic, almost foreboding, almost like he was afraid to say something. She had barely realized the tears coming down her cheeks. And then it was there.

He held out his clawed hand to her.

He held his hand out to the smelly, dirty, broken girl that was crying on the ground like a little girl. But what she herself did surprised her the most.

She took his hand.

He helped her to her feet. They stood there for a few seconds her hand resting in his. Then he had let go of her hand like it was on fire and walked very hurriedly to the entrance.

She shook the foggy memory from her head as she limped behind Inuyasha. They walked on the dirt road toward the village in silence. It was autumn, not half a year after the revolution was officially declared over. Those months she had spent inside, which couldn't have been more than three, seemed like years. Felt like years. She felt old and tired.

But she wasn't done yet. She had to do _something_.

Whatever it was.

**At the Village…**

"Kaede!" A high-pitched squeal rang through the village square, emitted from a long, bleach-blonde haired, pigtailed, hyperactive girl, "How's it-," She was stopped by an older girl, with darker blonde hair, who straightened the neck-tie on the girl's uniform. When she was satisfied that the tie was straight, she pulled at her own white collar uncomfortably.

"Not the best time, Mika." She brushed her brown tunic, obviously not used to the clothes.

"Mika. Mariette." The gnarly old woman bowed to them and motioned them towards her home, "Let us catch up inside, yes?"

"Yay! Indoors!" Mika, who was five-foot-two inches of hyperactive energy, raced down the road to the house. She kicked up dust with her heavy boots, causing her companion to frown. Kaede fell in step with the other girl.

"Anything interesting of late?"

"This road dust is nearly impossible to get out of these black pants. I have to say that these uniforms are utterly intolerable."

The old woman smiled at the nineteen-year-old, "As cynical as ever, I see."

Mariette gave her a crooked smile, "Any news I would tell you would be old news. Anyway, all the interesting stuff seems to be happening around here."

"Not for long."

This stopped the teenager. "I hate it when you do that." Before Kaede could ask what, she added, "Say something that implies you know what's going to happen before anything's set in stone. It drives me insane."

The old woman laughed, but gave her a broader smile instead of a reply.

At the house, Kaede served Mika and Mariette tea, poured a cup for herself, and put two more cups on the table. Mika, is her bubbly stupor, failed to notice any extra cups. Mariette, on the other hand, remained silent only because she hated the old crone's cryptic answers.

"So the fort is-,"

"Settled, for now. We're having some issues with these youkai called the-,"

"You sent another stupid pigeon." Inuyasha growled as he entered the house. His stubborn gaze traveled over the two teenagers.

Kaede smiled, "Good Afternoon, Kagome." The raven-haired girl stepped out from behind the hanyou and smiled shakily while Kaede kept speaking, "Come, take a seat, child. Mariette, if ye'd get yer kit please?" The darker blonde stood and walked into an adjoining room as Inuyasha sat on the porch, his back to the women. Kaede poured the seated girl some tea. Kagome put her hands around the ceramic cup. It was warm to the touch and made her feel calmer. Her feet still hurt, but they were healing on their own.

Mariette returned and seated herself next to Kagome. Without hesitation, she grabbed the girl's foot, nearly causing Kagome to fall over. "You need shoes," She mumbled, "I'm Mariette. The dorky, bleach hamster over there is Mika." She proceeded to unwrap and rub a balm on her torn feet. Kagome immediately felt the pain begin to fade as Mariette re-bandaged her feet, "I'm older than you, so do you mind if I call you Kagome-chan?"

"Um… sure… thank you."

"Oh!" Mika jumped up, knees still curled under her body, and scooted over with her arms frantically, "Can I give you a nickname too? Huh? Huh?"

Kagome, inwardly surprised at the sudden outburst, nodded.

"Hmmmmmm………." Mika's face scrunched up, like she was contemplating the most profound thing that she had ever thought, "AH! Kag-nee!" she whirled to look at Inuyasha, who still had his back to them. "And you'll be……… INU-NII!"

Without missing a beat, he growled, "I refuse to answer to that."

Mika was not listening, "Kag-nee, you probably feel really gross."

Mariette nodded in agreement and Kaede smiled, "There is a hot spring outside of town. Would ye like to go wash up?"

Kagome was quick to take her up on her offer.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

Kagome, falling out of her thoughts, looked at Mariette, "I don't mind."

"Great." The older girl paused, deciding on her first question. Finally, she asked, "Where on earth have you been?"

The princess had seen that one coming by a mile, "Honestly, I have no idea. I was captured after they had stormed the palace." Before Mariette could ask another question, Kagome raised her eyebrows, "My turn."

"This way, this way!" Mika, who was leading them to the hot spring, interrupted momentarily.

Mariette smiled, "Is this a game of twenty questions?"

"More like asking questions until we run out… taking turns, of course. So when one person runs out of questions, the other has to stop asking." Kagome replied.

Mariette agreed and made a mental note to avoid a battle of wits with Kagome.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Well… Mika and I are partners, spies from Hito's Fort." She ignored the small intake of surprise at the mention of her home, and continued cheerfully, "Insurgents, I guess. We don't exactly like the new guy running things."

"Nope we don't! He's a…" Mika looked around and whispered, "…_dumb ass_." She covered her mouth with a high-pitched giggle.

"You know what I've always wondered? How old are you really, Kagome? They never give us an exact date, just an estimate."

Kagome smiled, "Last time I saw the calendar, I was fifteen. Will it count as a question if I ask what the date is?"

"No, no. It's August 19, the year after the 'revolution'."

"So… about six months… I'm sixteen…" The realization blew her mind. She was probably beaten the crap out of on her birthday. After a few very long moments, she asked, "So how old are you both?"

"I'm 19. Mika's 15 in a few weeks."

"A 14-year-old spy?!"

"YUP!" Mika giggled, "Kaede says to us both…" She covered one eye and hunched over, " 'I trust ye more than others... yer brilliant'."

"Hmm…" Mariette thought really hard about her next question as they neared the hot spring. They all stripped and soaked. Kagome, despite the gloomy birthday thoughts, was all smiles. It had to have been at least six months since her last bath.

They spent the bath exchanging tiny life details; family, friends, living conditions, hobbies and whatnot. Truly personal questions were rare, but it was a good chat for the start of a friendship.

**An unrevealed location to inspire curiosity…**

"We're being followed."

"Us? Followed? Never." The sarcasm dripped from the words like poison from a snake.

"Just shut up. We need to loose them."

"Them? I only see one."

"In the houses you dummy."

"Oh… My lovely, talented, brilliant, sexy friend…"

"You pervert." She whistled a series of short notes.

"Was that the 'come-and-save-us' code or the 'come-maul-him' code?"

She smiled at her old friend crookedly, "You decide."

"You wound me S-," A hand clapped over his mouth.

"No names. They don't know if we're actually who they want."

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure that?"

"They haven't attacked us yet."

He stopped in surprise. After a few seconds of turning the statement over in his mind, he exclaimed, "Ah."

* * *

Long time no see? I've been busy.

Hey that rhymed. I've also had writer's block… but I'm past that now. More soon…. Or later…

So I've (as in Evil Monkey) started a webcomic. It only has one page, but then again, my computer hates me. Called 'The Color Dark' and it's hosted on smackjeeves.

YAY!

………………

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
